


Про шею

by anya_lipwig



Series: Флаффные гараширы [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Touching, i want what they have, перед вами моя презентация о том как они подходят друг другу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_lipwig/pseuds/anya_lipwig
Summary: Даже идеальные в тактильном плане отношения строятся не сразу.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Флаффные гараширы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940569
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Про шею

**Author's Note:**

> Ближе к концу отсылка к сцене из пятого сезона, когда Башир ужасно смущался, что ему приходится лечить переломы и ссадины друзей, которые слишком активно занимались сексом.
> 
> Время в стартреке указывается так, twenty two hundred hours, так что там не опечатка.
> 
> Я их так люблю.

Джулиану нравилось трогать предметы с интересной текстурой, крутить пальцами стилус, перебирать головоломку из колец, теребить вышивку на одеяле, которое ему подарил Гарак. Эта привычка сохранилась из детства и проявлялась бессознательно, помогая расслабиться.

Одной из самых интересных текстур, которую ему вот уже год часто доводилось трогать, стала ребристая кардассианская шея, полудлинные прямые волосы, гибкий хвост с мягким гребнем, сухие кожистые складки на боках, шершавые чешуйки на руках и изогнутые коготки на ногах – весь Гарак целиком был как самая успокаивающая тактильная игрушка. Никто на станции, да и во всём альфа-квадранте не согласился бы с такой мыслью, но Джулиан никогда ею и не делился. Он даже не особенно её облекал в слова, просто перебирал пальцами лежащий на диване хвост и чувствовал, что думать становится легче, а связь с реальностью крепче.

С шеей было сложнее, потому что прикосновения к ней действовали одновременно расслабляюще и возбуждающе. В постели Гарак шипел от удовольствия, а в другое время такие прикосновения ощутимо мешали ему читать или беседовать о философских материях и шпионских штучках. Иногда Джулиан в шутку пользовался этим, но никогда не злоупотреблял - отчасти потому что был просто добрым, отчасти потому что за такие вещи ему тут же мстили, щекоча хвостом.

Был вечер, Гарак сидел на диване и читал древнюю вулканскую поэзию, а Башир зевал над отчётом из медотсека. Зацепившись взглядом за что-то забавное, он тут же поделился:

– Представляешь, Морн выиграл полоску латины!

– О, как удачно для него.

– Уронил её в бутылку, расплачиваясь возле бара, пытался вытащить и застрял.

– Уже не так удачно. 

– Да! Самое смешное, это уже с ним было.

– Поистине удивительно для некоторых складывается судьба. 

Да, это уже было, Джулиан помнил тот день… 

***

– Всё, Морн, ты как новенький. Постарайся больше не засовывать пальцы в бутылку и всё будет хорошо.

Двухметровый лурианец кивнул и зашагал к выходу из медотсека, дав в дверях дорогу среднего роста кардассианцу в стильном бордовом костюме.

Стройный смуглый доктор-человек, увидев его, заговорщицки улыбнулся.

– А, Гарак! Уже соскучился?

С некоторых пор жаркое обсуждение литературы, обмен шоколадом и случайные прикосновения в примерочной и за обедом перешли в одну, две, уже пять очень интимных встреч.

– Ох, дорогой доктор…

Но, кажется, сегодня не тот случай. Улыбка слетела с лица Джулиана.

– Что случилось?

– Я решил воспользоваться твоими услугами, поскольку меня мучает шея вот тут, сзади.

Башир тревожно посмотрел на него, но в глаза не бросалось никаких изменений кроме подчёркнуто скорбного выражения лица. 

– Утром всё было хорошо, – пробормотал ещё не совсем оставивший тему заигрываний доктор, осторожно приподнимая тёмные волосы кардассианца на затылке. Он осмотрел светло-серую жёсткую шею. Кожистые выступы на позвонках не выглядели повреждёнными. Башир нахмурился и просканировал трикодером и кожу, и мышцы, и позвоночник буквально за секунду. Он прощупал пальцами, осторожно проглаживая изгибы гребня. Нет, всё нормально.

Элим шумно вдохнул носом.

– Джулиан… Мне трудно поворачивать голову… Болит скорее сбоку.

– Сбоку? Вот тут?

Опять ни глаза, ни трикодер ничего не замечали. На ощупь тоже всё было хорошо. 

– Не понимаю, Гарак, с тобой со всех сторон всё в порядке. Как это случилось?

– Сегодня я должен был подготовить большой заказ мантий для церемонии...

Слушая, Башир осторожно пересчитывал все выступы на рельефном краю шеи. Надо сказать, трогать их было приятно, прохладные и нежные толстые пластинки вогнутые ближе к центру и приподнимающиеся на стыках. Стыки с кожистым краешком. Когда Гарак дышал, чувствовалось ровное движение.

– …я проверял свои запасы андроианского шёлка, заглянул в ящик на шкафу и почувствовал... в высшей степени…

Гарак говорил медленно, как будто его действительно что-то отвлекало. Башир нахмурился, прожужжал трикодером и осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев от края ворота до уха.

В этот момент Элим замер и перестал моргать. Башир прищурился.

– Погоди-ка… У тебя опять этот взгляд. Как вчера, когда ты "Цветы Зла" читал.

Кардассианец рассеянно прошипел:

– Весьма изысканное литературное творение, исключительно достойное для земной традиции…

– Конечно. Хороший, а мы можем заняться этим не в моё рабочее время?

– Чем же? И, доктор, вы зря остановились, я уже чувствовал, что мне становится хорошо.

– Гарак.

– К тому же, я не вижу пациентов, жаждущих отдаться в ваши, смею утверждать, умелые руки?

Башир выразительно на него посмотрел. 

– Если бы меня возбуждала игра в доктора, это была бы не самая удачная для меня профессия, ты не считаешь?

– Никогда об этом не задумывался, но с радостью порассуждаю на эту тему. В высшей степени сомнительную тему, если я правильно понимаю этот взгляд.

– Вставай, симулянт.

– Джулиан! Прошу простить мне эту маленькую хитрость, но, – Ящер понизил голос и добавил игривых ноток, – удержаться было сложно. 

Гарак взглянул по сторонам и приблизился к нему. Ох, этот проникающий нежный шёпот.

– Позавчера вечером после… когда ты был у меня, ты положил руку мне на шею, перебирал и гладил, но, отмечу, не слишком отдаваясь процессу, и мне захотелось дать повод для самого всестороннего исследования. Это могут быть полезные знания для нас обоих.

Башир задумался, а Гарак вдруг оказался в двух метрах от него и выразительно посмотрел на двери.

– Джадзия!

Темноволосая девушка-трилл в синей форме вошла, очень хитро улыбаясь.

– Я не помешала?

Башир, которому было совершенно нечего скрывать, принял вид совершенно ничего не скрывающего человека.

– Хе-хе… Одна сегодня?

– Уорф отдыхает. Помнишь, ты нам давал мазь заживляющую?

– Когда вы её успели законч… Нет, не говори, я просто дам тебе ещё.

Элим улыбнулся ему на прощание:

– Тогда до встречи, доктор?

– До встречи. И, Гарак?

– Да?

– Я подумаю над полученной информацией.

Кардассианец кивнул и скрылся за поворотом.

– Джулиан, – Джадзия внимательно рассматривала мазь, полностью поглощённая изучением состава – у меня один вопрос…

Доктор с готовностью подошёл к ней.

– Да, что такое?

– Вы жахались тут, да?

– Так, иди к Уорфу.

***

– Как тебе?

– А?

– Как тебе поэма?

– Замечательная.

Элим понял, что его не слишком слушали, но решил не ворчать на этот раз и вернулся к чтению. 

Джулиан ткнулся тёплым носом ему в шею, чуть ниже уха. Ящер склонил голову на бок то ли отклоняясь, то ли давая больше места для манёвра и замер. Башир сообщил:

– Уже 2200 часов.

Элим повернулся с непониманием, но увидев игривое выражение лица доктора, расслабился и промурчал:

– И это значит?

Джулиан вскинул брови.

– Время, когда твой врач предписывает буп носом.

– А, – Гарак отложил падд с книжкой и обнял Джулиана – буп носом, процедура, которую мне было бы крайне затруднительно выполнить самостоятельно, ещё и в нужный момент.

Башир закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку, после чего сказал важно и серьёзно:

– Как хорошо, что я оказался рядом.

– Как хорошо. 


End file.
